


Infidelidad

by samej



Series: Calcetines perdidos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto #91: Todos se apenaron mucho cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta. ¿Cómo sobrellevó Argus Filch la falta de su inseparable Sra.Norris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelidad

El día de Halloween no estaba siendo bueno para Argus Filch. A la mañana, unos malcriados hufflepuff se habían pasado una hora corriendo por los pasillos hasta que les consiguió alcanzar, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de su gata. Después, dos criajos que no sabían ni cómo coger una varita (no era que él tuviera mucha más idea) se habían retado en duelo en las mazmorras, y, como el  _agradable_  profesor Snape no había tardado en hacerle notar, no les había podido parar antes de que rompieran una de las lámparas de aceite.

Menos mal que ya llegaba la hora de la fiesta, en la que, por regla general, los niños no molestaban tanto como normalmente. Hubo suerte, y pasó dos horas en completa tranquilidad, aunque echó de menos a la señora Norris, a la que fue incapaz de encontrar. Supuso que no había encontrado ningún estudiante infringir las normas, en cuyo caso hubiera ido rauda a buscarle.

De repente, soprendiéndole, empezó a oír los pasos de todos los estudiantes que salían de la fiesta. Pasaron por al lado suyo, y vio que algunos se paraban y proferían exclamaciones de sorpresa al llegar al siguiente corredor. Intrigado, se acercó, y vio sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad. Su amada señora Norris, colgando de la cola, muerta.

Una vez que consiguieron convencerle de que estaba sólo petrificada (hizo falta toda la persuasión de Dumbledore), decidió que era el momento de usar  _eso_. Era para emergencias, pero lo que había pasado era  _evidentemente_  una gran emergencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que la despetrificaran.

En su despacho, en un cajón con fondo falso, le esperaba, llena de polvo y telarañas, la señora Frisby. No la había sacado en cuarenta años. Ese peluche había sido su compañero de cama toda su vida hasta que, al llegar a Hogwarts, había conocido a la gata que ahora, yacía fría en la camilla de la enfermería.

Cuando la señora Norris volvió, él la guardó, pero no pudo dejar de notar que la gata no se sentía cómoda por alguna razón. La averiguó un par de días después, cuando los elfos cambiaron las sábanas de su cama.

Resultó que la señora Frisby había dejado olor, y eso la gata parecía no haberle hecho mucha gracia. Durante dos semanas, en compensación, la señora Norris tuvo ración doble de comida y arrumacos.


End file.
